Gravity's Pull
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When the Knights attack the town library, Rachel and Ally step in and meet a new friend. Rated T for action violence and kissing. Tickles in the end! Enjoy!


**A request done for Sparkling Lover. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover, Ben 10 and all aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action, and I own Rachel and Mrs. Comstorn.**

* * *

**Gravity's Pull**

Rachel and Ally were at the Grant Mansion, reading some books while waiting for Rook and Heatblast to get back from a mission to spend time with them. Ally then looked up.

"Rachel, what's anti-grav?" she asked curiously.

Rachel came over and read the part of the book where that was mentioned. It was a good science fiction read. "Anti-grav is where you can float or fly," the older girl explained. "You know how gravity keeps you down?" Ally nodded and Rachel went on. "Well, anti-grav does the opposite and keeps you floating, similar to Ghostfreak, only that because he's an alien ghost."

"Have you used it before?"

That question made Rachel laugh. "No, our uncles haven't gotten that far yet, but they will someday," she said as she ruffled her cousin's hair affectionately and Ally hugged her as they then went back to their reading. When they finished their books, they set off for the town library to return them. The library, Mrs. Comstorn, was an elderly lady who had been the librarian since the library had opened years ago and both girls loved to see her since she was a very nice lady who loved to see young minds reading from books instead of IPads and Kindles, which were good for the digital age, but when you were raised with the physical books, it was easy to understand why you wouldn't want to use an IPad but would rather read the book in its true form. And Mrs. Comstorn was one of those people who was firmly against the digital age, even though it was around them, but even Rachel and Ally had to agree that being around technology all the time could be stifling for them too, so a break from it was always welcomed.

After returning their books, the girls helped Mrs. Comstorn put the rolling cart of books back on the shelves. You see, Mrs. Comstorn, being elderly, was shorter than Rachel, who towered a good two feet over her, and she couldn't bend her knees due to her arthritis, like Ally could. So, when they stocked the books, Rachel took care of the top five shelves, Mrs. Comstorn took care of the three middle shelves, and Ally took care of the four bottom shelves. The librarian was so grateful to the girls who didn't mind helping her out.

After the books were put back, Rachel noticed the time and that they had to get back. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Comstorn," she said. "Ally and I have to get back home."

"I understand, my dears. You'll be back tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Comstorn, we will," Ally promised and Rachel nodded.

As the girls walked through town, Rachel heard a strange sound and quickly pulled Ally into an alley, both crouching down and listening as the sound stopped. Carefully looking out, they gasped when they saw the Forever Knights stop outside the library and head in.

"The Forever Knights," said Rachel. "They'll hurt Mrs. Comstorn!"

"We have to stop them," said Ally urgently. Rachel remembered the back doors.

"The back doors," she said and they both ran for the library again. Thankfully, the back doors were not guarded and the girls quickly slipped in, staying hidden as they watched the Knights moving around and saw the librarian sitting in a chair, looking very upset.

"Where is the alien?" one asked her.

"There is no alien here, young man!" said Mrs. Comstorn, upset.

Rachel and Ally had to smile. They both knew that while Mrs. Comstorn was elderly, she could still give a proper tongue lashing to those who deserved it.

The Knight repeated the question, but this time his weapon hummed as it was turned on. The girls knew they had to help.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Rachel shouted as she and Ally darted out and avoided the Knights by doing leg sweeps that Rachel had learned in karate and had taught Ally. They soon made it over to Mrs. Comstorn. "Come on, we have to get out of here!" Rachel said urgently as she and Ally helped the elderly woman along. A laser shot whizzed passed them and shattered the glass doors, making all three freeze.

"You will come with us or the next shot will be for the librarian," said the Knight who had shot at them. The girls slowly moved and shielded the elderly woman as they stood before the Knights.

All of a sudden, something hit the Knight in the side and he turned to the source and saw it was a bookend that surprisingly didn't break when it hit him. Then, the Knights seemed to be struggling to hold on to their weapons, which then flew through the air and went outside, imploding and making a loud noise to almost deafen a person.

Rachel looked around, wondering who had done that. Suddenly, the Knights all began levitating and she could tell they weren't doing it on their own.

"You knights say you have honor, but there is a rule about the elderly," said a voice. "Respect your elders."

One by one, the Knights all hit the floor hard and were picked up again and hit the floor with another jarring impact. The floor was made of indestructible tile, so it didn't take any damage as the Knights were severely beaten up and then shoved in the back of their truck by some force that could only be partially seen and the truck thrown far away.

Rachel now wondered if their friends were there. "Ghostfreak, Big Chill, Ultimate Big Chill, was that you guys?" she called out. Ally had been wondering that too.

"No," the same voice answered from before, making all three jump. "I'm not them."

They glanced around and Ally spoke up. "Who are you? Where are you?" she asked.

The voice let out a sigh. "My name's Gravattack," he answered. "And I'm over here."

They looked into the darkened corner of the library and saw a large mass in there. All three were curious as to why he didn't come out.

"Gravattack, will you please come out?" Rachel asked.

It was quiet for a moment. "You don't want to see me," he said. "I'd give Mrs. Comstorn and probably you girls a heart attack."

Mrs. Comstorn spoke up. "Myself and these girls were raised to judge by actions and not appearances and judging on your actions, young man, you just saved our lives," she said.

"Mrs. Comstorn's right," said Rachel. "You just saved us from the Forever Knights. That qualifies you as a trusted ally in my book."

Ally moved closer. "Please come out?" she asked hopefully.

They heard him sigh. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you," he said and stepped into the light. He was a bit taller than Rachel, but mostly round and looked like a planet with arms and legs. He was mostly brown and tan and wore green and black shorts with a green and white belt and had green eyes. A red circle was in the center of his stomach, no doubt his core. All three were awed and Rachel felt the scientist part of her spark.

"Whoa," she said in awe. "What, um, what kind of alien are you?" she asked curiously.

Surprised that they weren't running away, he answered her. "I'm a Galilean," he answered her. "From the planet Keplorr."

"Galilean?" asked Ally. "Isn't that like Galileo? The guy who studied the stars?"

"Yes, and he also discovered planetary motion," said Mrs. Comstorn. "And Johannes Kepler came up with the laws of planetary motion."

The girls were amazed and circled Gravattack, who stayed still and allowed the girls to study him. The old librarian smiled at him. "Thank you for saving us," she said to him and the girls echoed the thanks.

"Aw, you're welcome," he said. "I'm glad you're all okay. And that was brave of you girls to come back and help Mrs. Comstorn."

"The Knights are big bullies," said Ally. "They make me mad."

"You and me both, cousin," said Rachel. "So, you live here, Gravattack?"

"No," he said. "I came to Earth after word reached our planet about two heroines that saved aliens and gave them refuge from their enemies and, being curious, I came to see if it was true."

"It is," said Rachel and looked at Mrs. Comstorn worriedly, but the elderly woman smiled.

"Gravattack is not the only alien I've met," she said to them. "Your friend Diamondhead often comes and helps me with some of the chores."

Rachel smiled and laughed a little. "So that's what he does every day," she said. "We were wondering where he was going."

Ally then saw a flash of red and looked toward the doors and gasped in happiness. "Heatblast is here!" she said excitedly and went to open the door for him. The fire alien at once lowered the temperature of his fire and was careful to not get too close to anything, considering he was made of fire. Rachel took something from her pocket and gave it to him. It looked like a disk of some sort.

"Place that on your chest and a shield will come over you to prevent your fire from hitting anything," she said and he gratefully accepted it, feeling the shield surround him and he let out a sigh of gratitude.

"Now I don't have to worry about setting things on fire accidently," he said as he hugged Ally, who hugged him back as a familiar blue-armored alien joined them.

"Rook," said Rachel, hugging him and he hugged her back, relieved she was okay.

"We saw the knights were headed for here and came quickly," he said. "I'm glad you, Ally, and Mrs. Comstorn are alright, my love."

Smiling, Rachel gave him a kiss and he returned it, breaking off after a moment. A throat cleared and made them jump. "No public displays of affection in my library, please," said Mrs. Comstorn, but she was smiling.

"Sorry," said Rachel. "Rook and I are…engaged."

The kind old woman smiled. "I guessed that," she said and pointed to the ring on Rachel's finger. "Young man, you have a fine young woman there. You treat her right and take good care of her."

"Yes, ma'am," said Rook, noticing how Rachel blushed at the praise and saw Gravattack grinning a little at that and she quickly decided to get the attention off of her.

"Heatblast. Rook, this is Gravattack," she said, gesturing to the planet-like alien behind her. "He saved all three of us from the Knights."

Both aliens welcomed the new alien. "Anyone who saves the girls is part of our family," said Heatblast.

"I agree," said Rook and Gravattack was surprised, but when Rachel offered him to come stay with them, he accepted and Mrs. Comstorn promised to keep the aliens a secret, and asked if they would come with the girls and help her at the library. All of them said they would do so and take turns helping out the kind woman.

Later on, after taking Mrs. Comstorn to her home, the two girls and the aliens piled into Rook's Truk and drove for the Mansion. When they arrived there, the others welcomed Gravattack into the family and things settled down.

The girls decided to watch a movie and didn't noticed Rook and Heatblast grin evilly and ask Gravattack a favor. Suddenly, Rachel and Ally yelped as they found themselves floating and noticed how Gravattack's hands were glowing a little. "Sorry girls," he said, "but these two have a surprise for you."

Rook and Heatblast went over to Rachel and Ally respectively and with no warning, started tickling them. Both girls laughed and struggled to get free, but couldn't and then, when the two aliens stopped, Gravattack brought the girls closer to him and began tickling them. They laughed harder and Rachel quickly reached up, hoping her theory was right and Gravattack's core was sensitive.

Turned out, she was right as the large alien laughed and let them go, rolling to the side as the girls pounced on him and tickled him around his red core, making him laugh.

"OKAY! YOU WIN!" He laughed out and they stopped, tuckered out a little. They all sat on the couch and the girls hugged their new friend happily, and he returned the hug before letting them go. Ally snuggled with Heatblast, who returned the affectionate snuggle and Rachel cuddled with Rook and he returned the cuddle, kissing her deeply and she kissed him deeply as well. Gravattack chuckled. "Do I need to use my gravity to pull you two lovebirds apart?" he teased, making the other four laugh and Rachel playfully punched Gravattack in the arm, but smiled as they all settled down to watch the movie, glad to have such great friends.

* * *

**And that's how Rachel and Ally met Gravattack. A big thanks to Ben 10 Planet wikia for the information on Galileo and Johannes Kepler. **

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
